Damned Town
by elizagraceelovee
Summary: After Toby was revealed to be apart of the A Team the writers left us wondering does Toby really love Spencer? In this fanfiction follow the paths of Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings in their struggles of love.


_**Well hello, the story Damned Town is a cowritten fanfiction. **_

_**This is my first ever story so i thought it would be better if i had a co-writter,**_

_**this prologue is written by Harriette also know as MusicRox526 on twitter & MelodyOfSong on fanfiction, without this girl i'd be hopeless.**_

_**This prologue is a tester to see how many reveiws we recieve! I have come down with a serious case of writers block and i hope the reviews help! **_

_**THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE**_

_**ENJOY. :D**_

The leaves crunched under his feet, causing the ground to slightly tremble. Trees surrounded him, enclosing him in its expansiveness. A dark night sky allowed iridescent stars to twinkle while the moon cast a bright stream of light upon the moist ground. He was sweating profusely, and the black hoodie strung on his body was not easing his irritation. With his heart erratically pumping, he ran until he reached his—or rather, their—spot.

As he overlooked the town, he couldn't help but be astonished at the evil hidden within it. From up above, it looked…peaceful, and perhaps even beautiful. But he was no fool. Those shimmering lights were they eyes of wickedness. The quaint demeanor of the own was just a simple façade. He could remember the words they had spoken in this very spot…

"It's not so bad from up here. Just looks like a town."

"That's all it is."

"It's more than that."

Toby sat down on the bench, burying his face in his hands.

What in God's name had he done?

It was bad enough that he agreed to this madness. But to put her life in danger? Was it all worth it? Just to satisfy his thirst for revenge?

No, this was wrong, unjust. He knew that now. But when he had "signed up", nothing could have ever prepared him for such a big obstacle as the one that would gradually present itself:

Love.

He could express himself freely with her. Nothing—not even past unforgivings—could stop him from opening up his soul to her and letting those wound bleed on somebody else for a change. She had listened to his life story as it enveloped before her eyes within minutes. And, to both of their surprise, she had begun to feel something other than a mutual friendship for him. To her, he was no longer that crazed lunatic who had had an inappropriate relationship with his "sister". Now, he was considered a friend, a father, a lover, even. They both had fallen hard, and in a rather fast manner.

The love had come upon him so unexpectedly. One minute, he had loathed everything about her and wanted to smash her face into a brick wall. But then suddenly, he succumbed to her power. It still hasn't completely registered with him; but he knows deep down that she is the backbone of their relationship. She doesn't realize it, but that doesn't matter, not now, anyway.

As he gazed once again at his surroundings, Toby could not help but envy the nature. How wonderful it would be to stand straight and tall, like a tree. What would it feel like to have everyone view him as a marvel instead of a monster? Would he ever be considered as a hero in this damned town? What about being the most gentle or the most violent wind? Did people view him as a "poor, wretched creature" that had simply lost his way or as an unfortunate soul? Were the two descriptions very similar or very different? Maybe even being a rock; just blending in with the surrounding background, another unimportant factor of the bigger picture. It always seemed like he had lived life in the background, anyway.

Damn it all, couldn't life be simple just for once?!

She trusted him, all of them trusted him. After all, his friendship with Emily had been the beginning of the girls' trust. Hurting them all was terrible, but doing this to Spencer? Potentially putting her life in danger was equivalent to destroying his soul. Would the rest of the team try to—God forbid—kill her?

God, he can even see the looks on their faces when they find out. Emily's eyes growing large, disbelieving; a betrayed look would shadow her features, soon turning into disgust. Heated, angry barbs would be thrown at him as she relented all of her fury. Aria would widen her eyes, as well as open and close her mouth repeatedly. She would be completely speechless. Hanna would scream and unleash a million profanities at him. Maybe even a sharp sting on his cheek would come with the package.

And Spencer…Oh, God, her reaction would be heartbreaking. First, she would hyperventilate, not quite processing the words. Next, he'd watch as the pieces would fall into place. Then, the waterfalls would start cascading down her pale cheeks. Finally, she would cast him away from her, and beg him never to speak to her ever again. As a result, his heart would be ripped to shreds (more so than it already was), and he would live in loneliness forever.

No, he couldn't think about that, not now. He might be in love with her, but that meant nothing. He was part of the A-team. It was a curse, a sin, but all-in-all it was his responsibility, his reckless decision. This was his doing, his fault.

Stupid.

Though his heart tugged against his mind, Toby ignored it. Being part of the A-team meant turning one's heart into ice. Spencer had poisoned him with the elixir of her charms. He had to cast her from his mind.

Perhaps it would be the only way to protect her.

He didn't know how Mona was able to do it with such ease. Yes, he pitied her (all members of the team did). To have a best friend torn from your side must be like going through Hell and back. But she still held her head high, and she got them—all of them—back.

Love is a curse. Yet it is also a blessing in disguise. He loves Spencer (more than he cares to admit), but in order to keep her safe, he must sacrifice his own life and well-being.

But first, he has a job to do.

After the phone call is done, he heads home. One day, God knows when but one day, he'll no longer be part of this A-team. He's sick of being tossed around like a piece of meat. One day, he'll get his revenge.

But this isn't the way to do it.

Angry, he runs along the back streets of Rosewood. It's always been a comfort for him to run from his troubles. The exhilaration that fueled the adrenaline was intoxicating.

But this time, he was running towards a cause. It might cost him his life, but as long as she's protected, he can face any danger.

Spencer must be safe. If she wasn't…well, he would never forgive himself.

And that alone scared the hell out of him.

_**Hope you enjoyed what you just read be sure to leave a reveiw if you would like this story to continue!**_

_**Again, i'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my dear **__**MusicRox526 for writing this amazing chapter. Couldnt of done it with out you. **_

_**-Liz & Harriette **_


End file.
